Return of the Mac
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Little Mac got an invitation to become a smasher at the Smash Mansion. So he had left the Assist Trophies and made his way to mansion. Though he thinks living there will be a piece of cake, he doesn't know how much he's wrong... One-shot


**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a new one-shot story! Okay, back story time! **

**Now, I read a review left by Burning Light and Crystal on one of my stories and she said that Little Mac had been confirmed for Smash Bros. Of course, I flipped out. I then went to the Smash Bros website to see for myself, and indeed, he was there as a newcomer. I watched his trailer that introduced him and flipped out even more because if as so freakin' epic! **

**So, I now present this one-shot story that randomly came to me. Enjoy! **

Return of the Mac

"OH MY GOD!"

Down the street from the Smash Mansion, a little motel sat with a sign at the front that said _Assist Motel _where all the Assist Trophies stayed. Within this little motel, a certain boxer was celebrating for something.

Little Mac was jumping around his room, extremely hyped. "I can't freakin' believe it!" He shouted. "I can't freakin' believe it! This has to be a dream! Then again, I don't want it to be! But still! This. Is. Awesome!" Though he seemed happy and wide awake, however, it was in the middle of the night.

A knock sounded at his door and Mac stopped celebrating and walked toward it. He opened it to see four of the other Assist Trophies standing there, looking tired and annoyed. They were Lyn, Waluigi, Majora, and Shadow.

"Mac...it's 12:30 in the morning." The black hedgehog said quietly then shouted. "Why the hell are you jumping around and screaming like Sonic on a sugar rush?!"

"Seriously, no one can sleep with you screaming and stuff." Lyn said in a more calmer tone.

"Yeah! _Some people _need their beauty sleep!" Waluigi added with Majora nodding in agreement. Mac, however, just smirked and leaned in the doorway.

"Because, my friends, I just got accepted into the Smash Tournament as a new smasher!" He said proudly. The four's eyes went wide when he said these words.

"You're joking!" Lyn said. "You actually got accepted to be a smasher?" Mac only nodded as a response.

"He's bluffing." Shadow said bluntly and narrowed his eyes. "Prove that you've been accepted." Mac smirked and held up the letter. Shadow read it over and his expression quickly changed from an accusing look to a shocked look. Suddenly, Waluigi snatched it right out of the boxer's hand and read it as well.

"What?!" He shouted in rage. "How did you get in?! It should've been me!"

"Well, they do have too much Mario characters already." Lyn pointed out. "I say you have a very unlikely chance to getting in. Besides, more Nintendo franchises do need to get noticed."

"Exactly!" Mac agreed.

"Non of this interests me. I'm going back to bed." Majora then turned and walked away.

"Me too." Shadow said and left as well. Mac, Waluigi, and Lyn watched them leave until Mac turned around and walked back into his room.

"Well, I gotta pack my things and get ready to leave in the morning." He said. "Besides, I'm sure I've got this tournament in the bag! Those smashers won't stand a chance against my boxing skills!"

Lyn and Waluigi both exchanged nervous glances. "I don't know..." Lyn said. "By what Roy tells me, most of the smashers can tend to be dangerous and very skilled at fighting. And not just the tournament, there are pretty hectic issues that go on at the mansion on a daily basis."

Mac only scoffed. "C'mon! I've faced against Mike Tyson, twice! I'm sure I can handle the little "issues" that happen at the mansion!"

**(Page Break) **

It has been nine hours since Little Mac got his invite and the sun was now up and all of Smashville was awake and moving for the day. Mac had packed his things, said good bye to the rest of the Assist Trophies, and made his way to the Smash Mansion. When he got there, he had been greeted my Mario and Master Hand and the two had showed him around the mansion. After the tour, they let him unpack his things in his new room and go and start his new life in the mansion. That is, until the normal routine of the mansion began.

It had been no more than thirty minutes and chaos had already struck.

Ike, Pikachu, Fox, and Link were engaged in a very...competitive game of Mario Kart on the Wii and were shouting many curse words at each other. The villains were chasing Toony, Ness, and Popo for throwing water balloons filled with jelly at them, until Pichu and Kirby launched slices of pie at them. Samus was shooting her paralyzer at Snake for trying to sneak into her room. Lucario and Meta Knight were arguing about who was the most hated singer. Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle were running around, chasing the Pikmin while Red was trying to stop them with Olimar yelling at him. Sonic was running around the mansion with Mega Man riding on his back and many other things were going on...Not to mention that Roy blew up the oven in the kitchen again.

In the midst of the madness, Mac sat on the couch, looking at the entire scene with wide, frightened eyes. Next to him was Rosalina and Luma, who were still not used to the madness of the Smash Mansion yet. As Mac watched, Mario walked up to him and pat him on the back.

"Yeah...Welcome to hell." He said and walked away. Mac only gulped and let out a nervous breath.

"I miss the Assist Motel." He mumbled.

**And now Little Mac had to live with the chaos for the rest of his days... Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed and got a good laugh out of it! Don't forget to leave a review! See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
